Doctor Strange (Marvel NOW!)
Doctor Strange (Marvel NOW!) is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. This character was rumored to be upcoming to the Contest of Champions, but to date, has never entered the Contest. Bio Neurosurgeon Doctor Stephen Strange's success caused him to hit rock bottom when he lost his hands in a car accident. But the Ancient One elevated him to new heights, as Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme! He is the Master of the Mystic Arts, with powerful magic spells at his command. But forget the Flames of the Faltime, the Cloak of Levitation, the eye of Agamotto — behind all that is a tenacious warrior dedicated to defending the Earth against the darkest mystical adversaries! Abilities *'Passive:' Dr. Strange has sold his soul on the Sinner's Market to gain the power of a god. His newfound power is split into three aspects, each lasting 7 seconds. *'Passive:' While under the first Aspect of Power, Dr. Strange's Hex tears through his foes defenses, reducing Armor and Block Proficiency. When detonated, this Hex deals of your Attack as direct damage. *'Passive:' While under the second Aspect of Power, Dr. Strange's Hex cripples his opponents, lowering Attack and Critical Hit Rate. When detonated, this Hex drains of the opponent's max Power. *'Passive:' While under the third Aspect of Power, Dr. Strange's Hex reduces enemy Power Gain and Healing effects. When detonated, this Hex heals Dr. Strange for of the total damage dealt to him while the Hex was active. *'Passive:' Dr. Strange receives 50% less Power from Attacking and Defending, but gains 16.5% Power every 7 seconds. *'Special Attacks:' Detonates and removes all actives Hexes that have been placed on the opponent. Signature Ability *'Mana Leak' **'Passive:' The Sorcerer Supreme automatically tears apart enemy beneficial effects with dark magic, leaking opponent's Power by 10%. Spell effectiveness: ! Special Attacks *'Magic Missile' **A humble beginning to any wizard's duel. ***Any detonated Hex has 10% increased potency. *'Faltinian Triplicate' **Dr. Strange orchestrates three Flames of the Faltines in a fiery symphony. ***Any detonated Hex has a 100% chance to grant Dr. Strange a beneficial effect based upon the type of Hex detonated. *'The Prestige' **For his final act, Dr. Stephen Strange demonstrates sorcery supremacy — making his opponent disappear. *** chance to seal the target's fate, preventing them from gaining beneficial effects for seconds. Trivia Character Inspiration *This Champion has been rumored to appear in the Contest since 2016, but has not yet been added to the Contest of Champions. *Doctor Strange is based off of Stephen Strange from Earth-616. *Doctor Strange Inspired the Adult Swim Character Dr. Orpheus *Beginning with Doctor Strange #177 back in February of 1969, Dr. Strange donned a more traditional superhero mask. It certainly did not suit the character, and didn't quite work for audiences either. It was quickly scrapped. *Dr Strange is referred as the "Sorcerer Supreme". He lost his title of Sorcerer Supreme to Doctor Voodoo temperorily {lets hope} External links * * Navigation Category:Mystic Category:Unplayable